Frank Castle (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the original Punisher. For his successor in 2099, see Jacob Gallows. A 4-year Afghanistan veteran, Frank Castle became a vigilante, the Punisher, after seeing his wife and children gunned down for accidentally observing a Mafia hit. Since then, he has devoted his life to the task of destroying organized crime wherever he finds it. Although he aids many heroes in their quests, they often come into conflict over his way of dealing with crime. Frank is in a state of open war with crime, and every single second of his so-called life is just a continuation of war, with no quarters given. He alternates between intelligence gathering and analysis, assaults, training, weapons maintenance, sanctioning, undercover work, and so on. He’s not a madman, and is extremely rational and coherent, and quite intelligent. Simply, he’s been demolished inside, and is now a fanatic. His philosophy has been summed up by Castle himself: he has not dedicated his life to a war on crime to protect the innocent, but because he hates criminals and wants them dead. Every single last one of them. It has been suggested that on some level, Frank Castle revels in the violence he commits. From this perspective, the death of his family is not only a motivation for his war against criminals, but also an excuse to fight the never-ending war he dreamed of fighting while in Afghanistan. Castle cared greatly for his family. The subject of his dead wife and children is one of the few things that can provoke him to responses that are excessive even by Castle’s usual standards. The Punisher is often incensed by other vigilantes. Though he is ruthless and relentless in his pursuit of criminals, the Punisher takes great care not to harm innocent bystanders. He is especially protective of children, and when they are involved in one of his missions, he will go to great lengths to protect them not only from being hurt but also from witnessing anything upsetting, if he can do so. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Heightened durability with bulletproof vest Powers N/A Abilities *'Maximum Human Conditioning': the Punisher is in peak physical condition. Through his rigorous training & exercise regimes, he developed strength, speed, endurance, stamina, healing, metabolism, immune system, longevity, reflexes and agility near the limits of a super-soldier’s capabilities. *'Master Martial Artist': Castle is a very thoroughly seasoned veteran in multiple forms of armed and unarmed combat. Becoming highly adept in Nash Ryu Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Shorin-ryu Karate, Hwa Rang Do, and Chin Na. His styles of choice being Nash Ryu Jujutsu. *'Weapons Master': as an authority on modern warfare, the Punisher is a recipient of multi-disciplinary military knowledge from the United States Armed Forces. Thanks to this and continued training, the Punisher is a master of many weapons, favoring daggers and long-range shooting weapons. The Punisher's ever-changing arsenal of weaponry includes various automatic and semiautomatic rifles, and an array of handguns, fragmentation and tear gas grenades, other explosives, and combat knives. A personal favorite is his ballistic knife, which can launch its blade with lethal force. He commonly uses M16 .223 caliber automatic rifles, Sterling Mark 6 9 mm, semiautomatic rifles, 9 mm Browning Llama automatic pistols, .45 caliber automatic frame re-chambered for 9 mm ammunition, .223 caliber Derringers, and Gerber Mark 2 combat knives. **'Blade Weapons Training' **'Master Marksman' *'Expert Pilot': Castle received helicopter training with the U.S. Army and U.S. Naval Special Warfare Command. He has been shown flying both helicopters and airplanes. *'Interrogation Master': Castle uses his skills at interrogation to get information from people linked to criminals through creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. *'Extensive Special Operations Training' *'Master Tactician' *'Indomitable Willpower' Weaknesses *'Non-Superhuman Physical Conditioning': Castle is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. However, different characters like Nick Fury have commented on how extraordinarily high his pain tolerance is. Paraphernalia Equipment Castle utilizes military equipment when it's appropriate. For example: *'Body Armor': Castle chose not to utilize any costume outside of a black shirt with a white skull splashed across the front. His other clothing, which sometimes included combat boots, blazers, leather jackets, trench coats, bulletproof vests, body armor, black battle dress uniforms, and camouflage outfits was worn for the sake of protection or camouflage in urban and wilderness areas. Each tooth of the skull was actually spare ammunition for firearms. His Kevlar uniform protects him from most gunfire, though he can still suffer concussive injury or penetration from sufficient or repeated impacts. The armory locations house everything from common guns and ammunition to modernized blowguns capable of piercing a 15 layer Kevlar vest, light anti-tank weapons like the AT-4, grenades and other explosives of various sizes, and crossbows, which offer a combination of silence and precision. Transportation *'Battle Van' Weapons *'Arsenal': Castle employs a vast array of conventional firearms including machine guns, rifles, shotguns, handguns, knives, explosives and other weapons culled from common and organized criminals and military sources during his operations. A vast majority of his weapons have roots in military forces around the world, and typically employs weapons and accessories limited to military operations. The Punisher often customizes his weapons for greater effectiveness with both standard and custom items including magnified optics, reflex sights, night vision scopes, flashlights, grenade launchers, sound and flash suppressors, bipods, high-capacity magazines and drums and various ammunition including hollow point or armor piercing bullets. Trivia *The Punisher was based on the fictional vigilante Mack Bolan, the protagonist of Don Pendleton's The Executioner novel series that began in 1969. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United States Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:Thunderbolts (Independent) members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Retired Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Piloting Category:Interrogation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Intimidation Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Christians Category:War in Afghanistan Characters Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Murderers Category:Versions of Punisher